


Worth the Weight

by Kimya-Kay (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya-Kay
Summary: “So, spell it out for me,” Seungri says. Because he doesn’t want any misunderstandings.Jiyong flicks his cigarette over the railing of the balcony. “I need you to fuck me, Seungri,” Jiyong says, finally making eye contact again.Seungri tries not to shiver. Jiyong’s eyes are intense and though at first glance his posture looks relaxed, the lines of tension in his body are aggressive, as if he’s ready for violence if Seungri doesn’t choose his next words carefully. Seungri is suddenly hyper aware that they’re standing on a balcony twelve floors up and it sends a rush of adrenaline through him. But he’s not worried, Jiyong isn’t the first dangerous person he’s had as a client.“I can do that,” Seungri says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was actually a lot of fun. Hope the prompter enjoys it and I hope everyone else does too!
> 
> ~

 

“You don’t look like I expected.”

Seungri doesn’t look up. He’s taking his first sip of much needed coffee and that’s much more important. He’s at his favorite cafe, where they know just how much cream and sugar to add, and he takes his time swallowing before glancing at the man who just joined him at the table.

Dong Youngbae is a potential client, which means despite going through Seungri’s booking agent, he came here with a head full of misconceptions about who Seungri is and what he does.

“What were you expecting?”

Youngbae opens his mouth to answer and then seems to reconsider, so he just sits there with his mouth open for a moment, before clearing his throat and continuing. “Never mind, doesn't matter,” He says at last.

Seungri closes his eyes and takes another blessed sip of his coffee. Even though all his potential clients get access to his gallery after a consulting fee, they still somehow expect to see him in neon fishnets, miniskirts or some other trashy revealing clothes. Instead, Seungri is wearing dark wash jeans, a tight fitting black cotton shirt and a large scarf wound several times around his throat. He looks like a rich, successful entrepreneur. Which he is. The business is selling his ass to the highest bidder, but that doesn’t detract at all from his bottom line.

It doesn’t piss him off as much as it used to. Seungri learned that it’s actually advantageous to be underestimated.

After one more relaxing sip of coffee Seungri sits his cup down and looks at Youngbae. “What can I do for you?”

Youngbae clears his throat, “I guess first I should tell you that I'm not looking for...company for myself. My boss’ birthday is coming up and uh I really wanted to get him something nice.” Youngbae gestures awkwardly at him and Seungri takes another sip of coffee to hide his amusement. “He’s had a pretty rough year and I figured having a night with pretty much the best...uh, with someone really good at what you do would do him some good.”

Seungri nods. “Your boss is into men I assume,” Seungri says. It might seem stupid but he has definitely had a night of his time purchased for supposedly straight men before and he’s not interested in dealing with that kind of drama.

“He is,” Youngbae confirms with a nod. “He’s into women too, but he definitely likes men more.” Youngbae flushes and Seungri thinks there’s definitely a story there.

“Do you know what your boss is into? What kind of men? What kind of looks?”

Youngbae smiles, “He likes guys who are cute and have a lot of personality,” he says. “My boss works really hard, but he can be silly when he’s comfortable and he really likes people who can make him laugh.”

Seungri nods and gets a better understanding of why Youngbae chose him. “Anything I should know about your boss? Topics I should avoid? How’s his temper?”

“Ah, I would avoid asking questions about work. He won’t snap at you for it but it could ruin the mood.” Youngbae looks up at the ceiling eyebrow wrinkled in thought. “He does have a little bit of a temper but he’s not violent or anything like that. He’s more likely to say hurtful things than he is to take a swing at someone. But really his temper only flares up when someone is incompetent or disrespectful.”

Seungri takes some mental notes. It's nothing he hasn’t dealt with before, and overall he seems reasonable.

“I will need a visual sample of him before the appointment,” Seungri says folding his hands in his lap to keep from fidgeting, sitting still has never been his strong point. “Any questions you have for me?”

“Not really, just make sure he has a good time?”

Seungri flashes his most professional smile, “I will.”

When Youngbae leaves Chaerin comes and sits across from him, sitting a plate of Belgian waffles covered in syrup and butter on the table.

Seungri sighs, “I swear you actually want me to get fat,” he mutters before grabbing his silverware and digging in.

“Maybe,” she says. “Then you could stop taking clients and help me run your cafe instead.”

Seungri just gives her the look that statement deserves before stuffing a bite of waffle in his mouth. Technically speaking, he could probably do that. His going rate right now is just over 50 million won for a night. It’s such a huge difference from the first time he spread his legs for bus fare nearly twelve years ago.

He owns a cafe, and has almost enough money put away to open a few more locations around the city. That’s his plan. He’s got investors, fuck enough rich old men and you can make all kinds of connections, but he’s not quite ready. As much as the idea of fucking only for pleasure and not for money is appealing, he’s not sure he’s ready to give up the security he’s managed to build for himself.

Chaerin doesn’t know yet, but Seungri thinks if he keeps his current client list, with a few extras thrown in, he should be at his goal by the end of the year and he can officially retire.

Until then, though, he’s got a new potential client and he’s got to keep himself focused.

*

Seungri checks himself over in the mirror one last time before he heads out the door.

He’s dressed in a red and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans and a black beanie. He shrugs on his black pea coat and wraps one of this thicker scarves around his neck. No telling what kind of marks he’ll be carrying before the end of the night. It’s always smart to make sure he can cover them.

His driver, Park Chanyeol, is waiting at the curb outside his apartment and he jumps out to hold Seungri’s door for him. Seungri’s told him that kind of things isn’t necessary but Chanyeol had given him such wounded puppy eyes that Seungri just let Chanyeol have his way.

They don’t talk as Chanyeol gets on the expressway. Seungri’s not usually very talkative before meeting with a client, especially if it’s the first time. Seungri sips water and listens to the soothing playlist he’d forwarded to Chanyeol the day before. New clients get new playlists. If the guy becomes a regular Seungri will adjust his playlist regularly to make sure he’s in the right headspace before each appointment.

Chanyeol has been his driver for the last six years, right when Seungri was starting to have to take less dangerous clients. There have been more occasions than Seungri likes to think about where Chanyeol has had to step in as bodyguard as well as driver. Luckily, those nights are mostly behind him. He has his regulars who are good to him. But new clients always make Seungri and his team, Chanyeol and Chaerin especially, anxious.

While the music plays Seungri goes over the information of his new client. The information is sparse, he’s two years older than Seungri, a couple centimeters shorter, no known kinks that his employee is aware of, not much else. After their appointment Seungri will add info and keep it updated if the guy turns out to be a regular.

Most of the friends he has in his same profession think Seungri takes the job too seriously. Most of them don’t have a plan, though. They can’t see much beyond the next client. Some even loved their job enough they didn’t plan to quit any time soon, which was fine for them.

For Seungri though, this was all just a means to an end. He didn’t spend the majority of his life selling his body to strangers without a plan. He spent his time carefully curating connections, and while a lot of people were only interested in getting in his pants, there were a surprising number of people who seemed impressed that he had a head for business.

A few more months, a few more clients and Seungri could finally leave sex for money behind, hopefully forever.

The car stops and Seungri rolls his eyes at himself as he realizes he wasted the drive spacing out instead of getting in the mood. So, he takes a minute, looking over the pictures Youngbae gave him. Some are obviously candids, Jiyong reading, checking his phone, even a crooked, obviously hasty, picture of Jiyong without his shirt, showing a collection of tattoos decorating his back, neck, arms and chest.

Jiyong was young and easy on the eyes with a lithe body and an air of charisma that was obvious even in photos. It was obvious how someone like Jiyong became a boss so young.

There’s no telling how this night will go so Seungri adjusts the bracelet on his wrist and the matching earrings, all of which are specially made to send an emergency alert to Chanyeol if things get crazy.

“I’m ready.”

Chanyeol gets out of the car and hurries around the side to open Seungri’s door. Really Seungri could do it himself, but Chanyeol insists and now Seungri’s used to it.

The hotel is one of Seungri’s favorite. Expensive, discreet, and the staff knows him. He only meets clients at hotels these days as going to someone’s home just isn’t worth the risk.

When he gets to Suite 1208 Seungri takes one more look at himself on his phone. Satisfied he knocks on the door.

The door opens right away and Seungri finds himself looking at a wary version of the man in the pictures.

“Kwon Jiyong?” Seungri asks, even though it’s obvious.

Jiyong nods and shifts back to pull the door further open. He’s wearing a loose gray shirt so thin his nipples and the tattoos on his torso are visible with black skinny jeans that have rips in the knees and no shoes. He looks like a model.

“You don’t look surprised to see me,” Seungri says as he walks inside the room. Seungri is used to masking his reactions, especially to new clients, but his reaction isn’t usually attraction so he might be a little rusty.

Jiyong snorted. “I’ve been dropping hints about this for the last six months hoping Youngbae would pick up on it,” He says. He shuts and locks the door pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. “Do you mind if I smoke?”

Seungri does, but says, “Not at all.”

Jiyong tilts his head to the side examining Seungri with intense eyes. “You do mind,” he says. “I’ll smoke on the balcony if you come with me.”

“Sure,” Seungri says and follows him out.

It’s August so the weather is still trying to decide if it’s done being hot. Seungri stands leans against the glass door leading back into the room and wishes he’d taken off his coat. He loosens his scarf and is grateful when a cool breeze ruffles his hair.

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I didn’t just hire you myself.” Jiyong turns towards him, leaning back with his elbows perched on the railing.

“I am,” Seungri says honestly.

“Well, the short reason is that even though the guys in my inner circle don’t mind if I sleep with guys on occasion, it’s kind of a loss of face if I gotta pay for it,” Jiyong takes a long drag on his cigarette.

“And the long version?”

Jiyong takes another long drag and blows out some smoke rings, “The way I got into this family was, well it wasn’t because I was particularly good at anything.” He blows some more smoke rings. “The boss at the time, he liked my look, slim, kind of feminine and young.” The silence stretches for a moment and Seungri thinks he knows where this is going and it makes his stomach turn. “So, I got brought in as kind of a personal assistant for him.”

“How old were you?” Seungri can’t help but ask.

“Seventeen.”

Just a year older than Seungri was when he started his current line of work.

“So,” Jiyong continues when Seungri doesn’t say anything else. “I got conditioned for a long time for certain things. But the higher I got in the food chain the less opportunities I had to have sex the way I wanted.” He takes another drag from his cigarette, finishing it off. “And now that I’m all the way at the top, I don’t ever get a chance to do anything even remotely considered ‘weak’.”

Seungri definitely knew where this was heading now and the idea made his insides warm. “So, spell it out for me,” Seungri says. Because he doesn’t want any misunderstandings.

Jiyong flicks his cigarette over the railing of the balcony. “I need you to fuck me, Seungri,” Jiyong says, finally making eye contact again.

Seungri tries not to shiver. Jiyong’s eyes are intense and though at first glance his posture looks relaxed, the lines of tension in his body are aggressive, as if he’s ready for violence if Seungri doesn’t choose his next words carefully. Seungri is suddenly hyper aware that they’re standing on a balcony twelve floors up and it sends a rush of adrenaline through him. But he’s not worried, Jiyong isn’t the first dangerous person he’s had as a client.  

“I can do that,” Seungri says. He steps forward moving slow enough that Jiyong can stop him if he wants to. He stops close enough that the front of their bodies are just barely touching. “How do you want it? Slow and easy or rough and hard?”

Jiyong lets out a shaky breath and Seungri realizes that a good portion of the tension in Jiyong’s body was fear. “Rough and hard the first round. Slow and easy the second.”

“And the third?”

Jiyong huffs out an exhilarated laugh, “If we get to the third round I’ll let you know.”

It’s tempting to start right there, Jiyong has his chin tilted up like he’s waiting for Seungri to make a move, but if Jiyong really hasn’t bottomed in years Seungri wants to play this just right. Still, he can’t help but move forward, closing the tiny bit of space between them.

“Can I kiss you?” Seungri asks. Jiyong nods and Seungri closes the final slice of distance between them. Jiyong’s body is warm, almost hot against his and he smells like a mixture of cigarette ash and expensive cologne. The scent should be off putting, Seungri hates cigarettes, but it must mix well with Jiyong’s natural scent because Seungri can’t help but inhale deeply. He reaches up and cradles Jiyong’s face, fingertips sliding into his hair and thumbs rubbing just under his chin and down his throat. Jiyong sighs and his lips part as Seungri moves incrementally closer, breath feathering over Seungri’s mouth just before their lips finally connect.

Jiyong’s lips are soft, wet, and taste like the cigarette he just finished and the lingering burn of alcohol he must have had before Seungri got there. He sweeps his tongue over the seam of Jiyong’s lips and Jiyong opens for him easily. He melts against Seungri, body going pliant and loose as Seungri explores his mouth.

When Seungri finally pulls away, Jiyong’s lips are red, his cheeks are slightly flushed and when Seungri rubs one of his thumbs down the side of Jiyong’s throat Jiyong shivers against him.

“Let’s go back inside,” Seungri says. Jiyong nods and it’s harder than it should be for Seungri to step away. He lets his hands slide down Jiyong’s neck, over his shoulders and down to his wrists, then pulls Jiyong forward.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Jiyong desperately wants another cigarette, but he knows it won’t really calm his nerves. Instead he lets himself be led back inside the hotel. His eyes sweep over Seungri’s shoulders, down his back and stop on his amazing ass. God, if Jiyong wasn’t so desperate to get fucked he can barely see straight he would like nothing more than to bury his face in that plush ass.

But it’s been years, more years than he can really count, before Yang Hyunsuk’s “retirement” even and he needs this. There’s too much tension inside him and no amount of smoking, drinking or fucking has been able to get rid of it. Hell he even dirtied his own hands once or twice to see if violence could would do the trick. Nothing else has worked though, his body got trained when he was young that this was the only way he could really let go and now he finally has a chance.

If this doesn’t work, Jiyong knows he’s just going to have to carry this tension around for the rest of his life. He’ll have to get used to it like he’s had to get used to so much else in his life.

Then Jiyong’s thoughts screech to a halt because they’re next to the bed and Seungri is cradling his face and kissing him again. And god can he kiss. When he pulls away Jiyong just blinks up at him as Seungri examines his face.

“Before we start, I want to let you know that Youngbae and I exchanged medical histories so there’s an option to go bare if you’d like it.”

Jiyong closes his eyes and has to grip Seungri’s forearms where he’s still cradling Jiyong’s face as all the blood in his body rushed south. “Yeah, I want that option.”

Seungri’s smile was more than a little smug and Jiyong tried to muster up a glare for him. Seungri just smiled wider for a second before his expression smoothed out some. “How rough do you want it?”

Jiyong forced his lust clouded brain back into gear, he couldn’t let go completely just yet, “I don’t want to get beat up,” he said. “But I definitely want to feel how hard you fucked me for the next few days.”

Seungri nods, “Lay on the bed.”

Jiyong shivers as the mood in the room suddenly shifts. Until this point, Seungri’s been politely in control, making sure every touch is welcome and almost sweet. Now there’s a little more steel in his voice and Jiyong’s body goes hot with arousal.

He lays on the bed and Seungri drops a bottle of lube onto the pillow and crawls over him. His jacket is gone and the top buttons of his shirt are undone. He pins Jiyong’s hands against the bed and kisses him again. The kiss this time is harsher, more dominating with more teeth and Jiyong surrenders to it gratefully.

“I’m going to go fast,” Seungri says, his face is close and his gaze is so intense it makes it hard for Jiyong to breathe. “If you want me to stop, wait, or if you need a break, please say so and I’ll stop immediately, okay?”

Jiyong nods, his throat too tight to speak. Then Seungri gets a bruising grip on his arms and slams him over onto his stomach knocking the wind out of him. While he’s still trying to gasp air back into his lungs, Seungri grabs his hips and yanks him up on his knees. When he shifts and some muscle memory attempts to fight back Seungri hand connects with ass so hard he flinches more from the sound than the pain.

“Don’t move.” His voice is all steel now and it makes Jiyong’s cock ache. He goes still, hands balling up into the comforter still trying to catch his breath.

Hands reach under him, wrenching his pants open, then his pants are jerked down and he tries not to tense as Seungri pulls them roughly off his legs. Jiyong wasn’t wearing underwear leaving him bare and vulnerable to Seungri’s gaze. He feels himself flushing and he buries his face further into the thick comforter to hide it.

True to his word, Seungri goes fast, he forces Jiyong back up on his knees, bare ass in the air, legs spread, and the hot flush of shame makes his cock pulse. God, he can feel how wet his dick is and he’s so turned on his head is spinning.

One cool lube slicked finger slides into him with no warning and he clenches up in surprise. Fuck, he has to relax, but Seungri doesn’t give him time to adjust, just pushing deeper coating his insides before pulling his finger out and pushing two lubed up fingers in immediately afterwards. He’s still tense, his body tight with shock and he tries to get himself to relax, as Seungri fucks him roughly, fingers pushing deeper and spreading lube but seemingly without any regard for Jiyong’s pleasure.

Then the fingers are gone and he hears the lube pop open this time. Again, there’s no warning, just the weight of Seungri’s body pressed against the back of his thighs, then Seungri’s cock is pushing into him.

“Fuck,” it’s a scream and he twists, his body instinctively trying to get away from the pain. Seungri’s fucking huge, the thick head of his cock feels like a god damn log forcing his body to open up wide enough to take him.

“God,” He fucking _whimpers_. High pained noises are coming out of him even when he clenches his teeth and buries his face so deep in the bed he can’t breathe. Even with the rough treatment he can tell Seungri’s going easy on him. By the time Seungri’s fully inside him, Jiyong’s almost limp, his head turned to the side, sweat making his shirt stick to his back and his hair to his forehead and he’s breathing like he just ran a marathon.

Seungri doesn’t ask if he’s okay, and Jiyong’s pride appreciates it. He’s obviously not okay. God, it hurts, his ass is spasming around Seungri’s cock, muscles trying their best to accommodate the thickness of Seungri’s fucking dick.

“Jesus,” he doesn’t ask Seungri to wait, he could take if Seungri decided to keep going. But he’s grateful that Seungri lets him catch his breath.

“Ready?”

Jiyong nods and then he gasps as Seungri pulls out slowly, until he’s almost completely empty. He hears the lube cap pop open and shut. Then Seungri slams his hips forward.

Jiyong screams again, but Seungri doesn’t stop, just pulls out and fucks into him hard and deep, over and over again. His insides ache, his ass is already throbbing, his can feel his cock dripping and his eyes burn.

Between one thrust and the next his body adjusts and when Seungri slams in this time Jiyong groans as pleasure lights up his spine. It must be a signal because then Seungri is knocking his legs farther apart and there’s a hand on the back of his neck, and the next thrust rubs deliciously over his prostate.

The pace picks up again Seungri fucking into him fast and hard, each thrust sending electric shocks of pleasure radiating through his body until his toes are curling and he’s sobbing with how good it feels.

He’s so focused on how good it feels, that he doesn’t feel his orgasm build until right before it’s punched out of him, stealing his air and making his whole body clench up before it rolls over him in spine-tingling, pulsing waves.

Seungri fucks him through it, his pace slowing into a filthy deep grind that makes him whine in oversensitivity and only stops when Jiyong collapses, his body still shaking with the aftermath.

“Fuck,” Jiyong says, his voice raw.

“Good?”

Jiyong grunts. He doesn’t have any more words at the moment. Seungri’s still hard and he doesn’t seem in any hurry to get off himself. Instead he carefully shifts them onto their sides, making sure to keep his cock buried deep inside Jiyong in the process.

They lay there, Seungri pressed tight against him, one arm under his neck and wrapped around to grasp his shoulder and the other on his waist, with his thighs bending perfectly to fit behind Jiyong's. Jiyong let’s himself relax into Seungri’s warmth and waits for his brain to come back online. Seungri stays mostly still behind him, shifting every once in a while to remind Jiyong that he’s still hard and thick inside Jiyong’s sore body.

“Are you going to do anything about that?” Jiyong asks, clenching around Seungri’s dick. He’s mostly done shivering. The sweat is cooling on his skin, but Seungri is wrapped around him enough that he’s not cold.

“Not yet,” Seungri says. “I think you’ll be ready to be fucked again in a little bit.”

Jiyong’s not so sure about that. With endorphins fading he’s becoming more and more aware of how sore he is. Not just his ass, but his back, his thighs, even his arms ache from gripping the sheets too hard for too long.

“Maybe.”

“You will,” Seungri says.

Now that his head is clearing he realizes he’s still wearing his shirt. It’s damp with sweat, but it’s pretty much a glorified net shirt so it’s not uncomfortable. Seungri on the other hand is completely nude behind him. A quick look around the room shows Seungri’s coat and scarf hanging on a chair near the large desk that’s beside the bed. His clothes are folded and piled neatly in the seat and his shoes are tucked under the chair. Jiyong doesn’t even remember when Seungri took his clothes off.

While Jiyong is still puzzling over how Seungri managed to get undressed without him noticing, Seungri’s hands start to wander.

First, he’s just rubbing absentmindedly over the skin low on his abdomen, playing with the thin train of hair there before sliding back up to circle his navel. Jiyong doesn’t pay much attention to it, just enjoy the sensation of being touch while he’s warm and sated. But then Seungri’s other hand slides down his shoulder to his chest, fingers sliding softly over the fabric until they brush over his nipple.

Jiyong gasps, his body twitching because he’s still sensitive. But Seungri’s touch is light, just barely there brushes against his nipple before sliding to less sensitive places before heading back again.

While he’s distracted Seungri’s other hand slides lower and gently cups his spent cock. Jiyong’s body tightens and he’s forcibly reminded that Seungri’s still lodged hard and thick inside him. “How are you still hard?” Jiyong asks, his voice a little breathy.

Seungri shifts behind him and Jiyong realizes he shrugged. “Professional perk,” Seungri says. “I’ve gotten so good at self-control I rarely come until I decide it’s time.”

“When is it going to be time?”

“When I know if you’re up for a third round or not.”

Jiyong huffs out a laugh. “Well I think I'm ready for round two.”

“You sure?”

Seungri hips shift as he pulls out just a little before thrusting forward again.

Jiyong groans. He's already sore. But the rawness inside of him makes the lack of barriers between them that much more obvious. There's a particular way skin on skin drags against each other that nothing else compares to.

Seungri takes him at his previous word and keeps fucking slow but he’s so thick and so long that Jiyong can't stop groaning as his body stretches around Seungri's cock.

“You're fucking huge,” he gasps out as Seungri increases the pace minutely.

Seungri presses his mouth against Jiyong’s neck and smiles. “Thanks.”

Jiyong tilts his head back and to the side to give Seungri more access. Seungri takes the offer, his mouth sucking hot wet kisses to the side of Jiyong’s throat.

Seungri’s hands haven’t stopped their gentle caresses. One hand rubbing and plucking softly at first one nipple then the other. His other hand still cradling Jiyong’s slowly thickening cock.

It’s all honey slow pleasure building slow and sweet and Jiyong closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the sensations curling sinuously through his body.

Only when he’s fully hard does the pace change a little. Seungri shifts their positions until his smooth fluid thrusts slide perfectly over his prostate.

He feels the orgasm building this time. It’s a heavy deep ache low in his abdomen that gets grows fuller as his balls draw up and his body breaks out in a thin sheen of sweat.

Seungri’s hand finally encircles his cock, but he keeps his grip loose and matches the effortless roll of his hips.

When Jiyong comes, it’s a long agonizing orgasm that Seungri drags on and on with his steady unwavering thrust.

Just when he thinks it’s over Seungri’s finger clamp suddenly on his nipple and he miraculously has a second small orgasm that’s not nearly as strong but makes him shake and gasp as his over sensitive body is overrun again.

“Fuck, God, hold on.”

Seungri stops moving and Jiyong shudders against him body clenching around Seungri’s still hard cock.

“I can’t believe you’re still fucking hard.”

Seungri just laughs softly and rubs his arms and pets his stomach while Jiyong tries to pull his brain together. He feels like he’s got cotton balls in his head and he think he could sleep for a week.

“So no round three then?”

“If I say no what happens.”

“Then I pull out and we go get you cleaned up. I’ll put you to bed and head home.”

“What about you?”

“It’ll go down eventually.”

Jiyong bites his lip. “I want to see you come though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you want to see?”

A million different scenarios fly through Jiyong’s head, but he knows what he wants. “How do you want to get off?”

Seungri’s quiet for a moment. “I would love to fuck your mouth,” the mental image makes Jiyong’s body clench and they both groan as he tightens around Seungri’s cock. “Or really just lay you out on the bed and come on you. I would love to see my come on all that ink.”

If he wasn’t spent Jiyong thinks thinks he’d be on his way to hard again. He’s turned on though, but not around. “Why not both?”

“You sure?”

“Fuck yes,” Jiyong says. “You completely wrecked me, I want to see you lose a little control.”

Seungri pulls out of him carefully, and Jiyong feels woefully empty as Seungri rolls him onto his back.

“Okay?” Seungri asks when Jiyong gasps at the shift.

Jiyong nods holding his breath as all the aches and pains make themselves known with the change of position.

“I’m ready,” Jiyong says once his body has settled a little. He’s freaking exhausted, but a thrill of anticipation still runs through him as Seungri moves to straddle his chest.

He finally gets his first glimpse of Seungri’s body. He’s slim but still has thick thighs, and wide shoulders. He’s not cut, but his body is obviously strong and solid. Seungri’s cock though is what gets all of Jiyong’s attention. He looks even bigger with Seungri sitting on his chest, but not as big as it felt inside him.

Jiyong licks his lips, “Come on,” he says, opening his mouth.

Seungri leans over him, one hand bracing against the headboard and the other guiding his dick towards Jiyong’s mouth.

Seungri fills his mouth just as well as he filled his ass. Seungri takes it slow, fucking into his mouth a little more at a time to gauge how much he can take. With Seungri’s body on display, Jiyong can’t help but touch. He focuses on keeping his lips over his teeth and lets his hands squeeze Seungri’s thighs before slide up over his toned stomach and then rubbing his fingers over Seungri’s nipples.

He keeps his eyes on Seungri’s face. It’s immediately apparent that Seungri’s not good at hiding his expression. Every twitch, gasp, lip bite and eye flutter gives Jiyong all of Seungri’s secrets. He uses them to his advantage, until Seungri’s eyebrows are drawn down in pleasure, his breath coming out in harsh parts, and his body is twitching forward. His smooth rhythm is gone and Jiyong watches with rapt attention as Seungri pulls out of his mouth with  a groan and barely manages to shuffle back on his knees before he coming, painting Jiyong’s chest, neck and the bottom of his face in thick strings of come.

“Fuck,” he breathes out and falls over onto his back next to Jiyong on the bed.

Jiyong’s a little breathless himself. His insides are warm and he almost wishes he was up for a round three. He trails his fingers through the come on his chin and sucks them clean. He does it a few more times before Seungri notices and covers his face with his forearm.

“If you don’t want to fuck again, why are you being so fucking sexy? Jesus.”

Jiyong just sucks more come off his fingers, making loud slurping noises so Seungri knows what he’s doing.

“Ugh, you’re going to drive me crazy.”

Jiyong smirks getting an absurd kick out of teasing Seungri. “What happens now?”

“Clean up,” Seungri says. “Shower or bath?”

A quick shower and sleep sounds good, but Jiyong doesn’t know if he can stand at the moment. “Bath I guess, but a quick one, I’m tired as hell.”

“Bath it is.”

Seungri bounces out of the bed and Jiyong wonders how he has so much energy. The sound of the tub turning on comes from the bathroom and Seungri comes back with a warm damp cloth that he uses to clean off the worst of the mess. There’s come everywhere.

Jiyong almost protests when Seungri picks him up bridal style, but he’s too tired so he just winds his hands around Seungri’s neck and leans his head against his shoulder. Seungri doesn’t join him in the bath at first, going back out into the room and Jiyong hears sheets shuffling around.

Then Seungri comes back and climbs behind him in the tub. He washes Jiyong’s skin and massages Shampoo into his hair. By the time Seungri moves to open the drain, Jiyong is halfway asleep.

Seungri carries him back to the bed, drying him off before helping him slide under the covers. He seems to hesitate as he pulls the covers up to Jiyong’s chin.

“Can you stay?” Jiyong asks. He feels wrung out and vulnerable and he’s not quite ready for things to end yet.

“Of course,” Seungri says. He climbs under the sheets fitting himself against Jiyong’s back and hold him close. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

Jiyong just nods too tired for form words. Seungri’s warm weight against his bath is soothing and Jiyong feels himself start to drift. He can’t remember a time when he’s felt this relaxed before. Now that he’s had this he knows he’s going to ask for Seungri again and again. The tension he’s been carrying is gone, leaving him feeling languid and peaceful. Seungri is definitely worth the hefty sum Youngbae paid for him.

Jiyong’s last coherent thought is that he’s probably going to have to buy Youngbae a house to repay him for Jiyong’s birthday gift.

  
  



End file.
